Esos Ojos
by Momoko Him
Summary: Mi vida iba normal con las peleas, las discusiones con mi novio que se cree el chico bueno. Pero todo cambia cuando voy a esa carrera y miro esos ojos... color rojo. LO SE MAL SUMARY una oportunidad por favor! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nos leemos abajo!  
DISFRUTEN.

.  
Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ¿Por qué? Porque tengo el novio mas perfecto de mundo...No me e presentado, soy Momoko Akatustsumi tengo 23 años soy de cabello pelirrojo y ojos extrañamente rosas pero lindos y mi Novio se llama Dexter un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, me encanta el problema es que Dexter es un "científico" y cuando salimos se ríen de el. Me da vergüenza porque dicen que yo también me miro como una loca. En fin estaba en mi apartamento escuche mi celular sonar, era Dexter los ojos me brillaron y Conteste.  
"Hola Momo, que dices si ¿vamos a comer?, quiero que vallas muy hermosa?"- Pregunta Dexter.  
"Claro, en ¿donde nos vemos?"-pregunte con una sonrisa.  
"En la plaza cerca de los baños-dijo, que gran lugar para encontrarse no nótese el sarcasmo. "Esta bien"-respondí un poco alegre, colgué. Me levante para ir a mi cuarto, en mi armario busque un vestido rojo que me llegaba tres dedos debajo del muslo, unos tacones negros con punta fin, el me dijo que me fuera hermosa. No se si lo tomo como un insulto. Sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos, tome mi bolso y mi abrigo negro y Salí de mi departamento hacia los ascensores; saliendo de ahí tome un taxi..

.  
Llegue ala plaza, bajando las escaleras llegue a los baños, y ahí pude ver a un chico pelirrojo con lentes unos jeans azul y una camisa negra que cubría con una bata , sabia que ese "chico" era mi novio Dexter; los chicos me decían que una chica tan hermosa como yo con un "nerd" como el no era posible, solté una risita al recordar eso llegue y lo salude queriéndole dar un beso pero el puso su mejía no le quise preguntar porque así que nos fuimos a un restaurante Italiano.  
-¿Como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto mirando el menú.  
-Bien, excelente-responde con una sonrisa victoriosa.-y a ti?-ahora pregunte yo.  
-Bien…-respondió cortante aun si posar su vista en mi.  
-Que bien-dije apartando la mirada-Ya viste que traigo puesto?-pregunte mirando, el no me había hecho ningún maldito comentario.  
-Si estas igual que siempre-Responde posando su mirada en mi, como que "siempre estas igual" estúpido a veces quisiera matarlo..!  
-Ah….! Ósea que siempre estoy Horrible!-digo elevando un poco la voz .  
-No es lo que quise decir Momoko-responde serio.  
-¿Que quisiste decir entonces?-pregunte retándolo con la mirada.  
-Nada…-responde quitando la mirada de mi.  
-Como que ¡NADA!-contesto muy furiosa-No espera sabes que….-me levanto-nos vemos, ya no tengo hambre.-finalizo para luego salir de ahí.  
-¡Momoko!- grito sin embargo lo ignore, no quiero verlo.  
-¡Vete de mi vista!-grito aun sin verlo.  
-Bien….nos vemos mañana alas 8 :00 pm-grita para finalizar e irse.

.

Llegando, ala puerta de mi apartamento unas lagrimas caen, cuando entro tiro todo lo que llevaba en la mano y me tire en el sillón de la sala y empecé a llorar, siempre era así el me decía eso y después con un estúpido perdón se arreglaba todo. Mi celular suena era una amiga mía mejor le contesto.  
"Hola, ¿que te pasa?-pregunta Kaoru."  
"Nada-respondo sabia que ella sabia de que estaba llorando".  
"Ese idiota te ¿hizo llorar verdad?-pregunta enojada.-sabes que no importa termina con ese pedazo de mierda. Es mas porque nos vienes con Miyako y conmigo alas carreras?-pregunta"  
"Esta bien alas 8:00 pero a que horas regresamos?-pregunte ya un poco tranquila"  
"Pues eso depende de ti cuanto te quieras quedar, de ¿acuerdo?-pregunta segura"  
"Esta bien nos vemos mañana-finalizo para cortar la llamada"

Me quede profundamente dormida en el sillón sabia que mañana no tendría muchos ánimos.

.

¡HOLIWIS! Quiero preguntar ¿lo continuo?  
xD es una pequeña historia de Los rojos una mini historia no pude evitar publicarla acepto todo pero ¿la continuo? X3 .  
¿Merece Reviews? 


	2. Carreras y persecución

**Hola Gente xD vengo aquí con el segundo capitulo de "esos ojos" :3 espero les guste gracias por los seis reviews :P nos leemos abajo**

**¡Disfruten!**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Hora: 11:00 am**

**Me levante con pesadez del sillón abrí poco a poco mis ojos sentí mi cara un poco pegajosa, me acerque al el espejo, tenia el maquillaje corrido por todas partes. Me moleste mucho al recordar porque estaba llorando, fui al baño a darme una ducha; Poco después Salí con una toalla en el cuerpo y una en el cabello me vestí con unos jeans azules una blusa rosa pálido y mis converse rosas, me sujete el cabello con una coleta alta, me maquille un poco, tome mi bolso Salí de mi apartamento quería distraerme de todo fui al centro comercial y encontré una tienda llamada "Picaras" la ropa no se miraba como el nombre decía era ropa costosa y muy linda; Me probé varias prendas de ropa pero ninguna me gusto, esta noche iba a ir alas carreras que Kaoru me invito y Miyako iba a ir porque los novios de ellas son participantes de esa carrera; son ilegales pero tanto como a los chicos como ellas no les importa, mire un conjunto de ropa hermoso era una blusa rosa pálido abierta de los lados, con unos jeans blancos con destellos azules por todos lados y roto de las piernas y rodillas, me lo puse me quedaba muy lindo, lo iba a llevar pero otra cosa me llamo la atención, eran unos accesorios muy lindos era una cadena de alas negras con unos aretes igual y una pulsera que decía "Black Angel", seguí buscando, en eso escucho una canción que era se llamaba "si tu no estas" valla canción eh ¿Por qué el mundo me odia?, escuche un poco mas la canción y era de olvido enserio necesitaba algo de animo esa canción me animo mucho. Compre la ropa y los accesorios, la canción me quedo grabada en la mente solo recuerdo cuando decía "yo no voy a llorar por ti" diablos tenia razón no debía de llorar por un estúpido como ese, siento una vibración en una de las bolsas del jean era mi celular era un mensaje de Miya.**

**"****-Hola Momoko como estas?-Miyako."**

**"****-Muy bien, no voy a llorar por un idiota-Momoko."**

**"****-Así me gusta, que no dependas de nadie, te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial ¿horita?-Miyako."**

**"****Claro, estoy aquí nos vemos en el restaurante italiano?-Momoko."**

**"****-Claro te espero estoy aquí-Miyako.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hora 3:00 pm**

**Llegue al restaurante Ahí estaba Miyako una chica de cabello dorado y ojos azules como el cielo estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos blancos y con una blusa azul marino que resaltaba su figura con su cabello suelto.**

**-Hola Momoko-dice mi amiga dándome un abrazo.**

**-Hola Miyako- correspondí el abrazo-¿entramos?-dije dándole una sonrisa.**

**-Claro-entra al restaurante.**

_Estuvimos hablando de la vida mientras comíamos nosotras no éramos el tipo de chicas educadas, no nos importaba quien nos mirara; decíamos estupideces echándonos una que otra carcajada, terminamos de comer y nos despedimos ella se iba a preparar para ir a buscarme alas 8:00 con Kaoru_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hora 7:00 pm**

**Cuando llegue a mi apartamento mire el reloj me sorprendí mucho era tarde y las chicas irían a traerme alas 8:00 fui corriendo al baño a darme una ducha cuando Salí era muy silencioso, prendí el televisor y estaba esa canción que escuche en la tienda, la deje ahí eran las 7:15 tenia tiempo, y fui a cambiarme mientras escuchaba esa canción.**

**Yo no le temo a la soledad ****  
****si yo nací solo ****  
****y me amenazas que te vas **

**Y si tu crees que me vas a ver llorar ****  
****ese gusto no te lo voy a dar ****  
****creo que sin ti estoy mejor **

**Salí de mi cuarto ya cambiada con la ropa que había comprado hoy maquilada mire el reloj eran las 7:30 aun era temprano, y me senté en el sillón mientras escuchaba esa canción unos recuerdo dolorosos vinieron a mi mente.**

**= Eres una sin vergüenza Momoko, como puedes salir así, como una ¡zorra!=dijo Dexter muy serio=**

**Dicen que todo lo cura el tiempo ****  
****tus recuerdos se los lleva el viento ****  
****nada de esto importará (x2)**

****

**_Si tu no estas  
yo no voy a llorar por ti  
mientras te voy olvidando  
yo sigo rumbiando  
mi vida voy a vivir (x2)_**

_**=¡Eres una estúpida! Como diablos me enamore de ti! Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido=dijo muy enojado=**_

******Voy a seguir en lo mío buscando un nuevo camino ****  
****olvidando los problemas voy a disfrutar de lo mío ****  
****se acabaron las lagrimas y todos tus melodramas ****  
****a ti nadie te dejo, tu fuiste la que te marchaste  
**

******Ahora me toca por la noche rumbear****  
****con mi pana janguear y vivir la vida baby ****  
****y no me importa lo que puedan pensar ****  
****ya no voy a sufrir, por que tu te largaste **

****

**Y si me dice que tu te vas ****  
****quedo sólito y eso es mejor ****  
****que estar con alguien que no te quiere ****  
****yo se que otra me da el valor (x2)**

**Una lagrima me traiciono y callo por mi mejilla, me seque rápidamente para ir ala cocina quise beber agua me ponía a pensar porque mierdas me enamores de ese cuatro ojos, el me hacia sentir muy mal.**

**Si tu no estas ****  
****yo no voy a llorar por ti ****  
****mientras te voy olvidando ****  
****yo sigo rumbiando****  
****mi vida voy a vivir (x2)**

****

**No voy a llorar por ti, me acuerdo ****  
****de esos días como me hiciste pasar de mal ****  
****y ya no aguanto un día más sufrír ****  
****quiero vivir la vida como hace tiempo no vivia ****  
****Porque ya llego mi tiempo ma****  
****ya no siento nada, ya esto se acabo de rogar ****  
****y ve buscando ahora con quien jugar**

******yo ya no siento nada, ahora voy a disfrutar yeah!******

**Dicen que todo lo cura el tiempo ****  
****tus recuerdos se los lleva el viento  
nada de esto importará (x2)**

****

**Si tu no estas ****  
****yo no voy a llorar por ti ****  
****mientras te voy olvidando ****  
****yo sigo rumbiando****  
****mi vida voy a vivir (x2)**

**Mire el reloj eran las 8:00 Sali del apartamento cuando llegue afuera pude ver a mis amigas una era Kaoru una chica de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, vestía unos shorts negro con una camisa blanca y unos converse negros, la segunda era Miyako que venia vestida con unos jeans azul eléctrico una camisa negra y su cabello agarrado a una coleta de caballo me sonrieron.**

**-Valla alguien se puso bella-dijo Kaoru riendo- no te preocupes hoy conseguirás un chico guapísimo, yo te presento algunos-sonrió victoriosa, me sonroje tan pronto no buscaría a alguien aunque no seria mala idea.**

**-Kaoru tiene razón es hora de ver chicos malos y guapos-respondió Miyako echando una carcajada.**

**-Jajaja, muy graciosas verdad-dije un poco sonrojada y con sarcasmo-pero no es mala idea, ¿**n**os vamos? –pregunte sonriéndoles.**

**-Claro vamos-respondieron al uniso**

**Íbamos en el auto de Butch el novio de Kaoru, ella iba a toda velocidad mientras Miyako y yo solo nos reíamos. Cuando llegamos a donde se realizarían las carreras estaba mucha gente muchos chicos me decían cosas como "Hola belleza" o "llamame" yo solo reia mis amigas me miraban muy divertida estaba muy bien ahí me sentía muy bien, cuando llegamos donde estaban los novios de las chicas uno era de cabello negro y ojos color verde oscuro traía una camisa negra pelada de los brazos dejando ver sus brazos y unos jeans negros con unos converse blancos, Kaoru tenia mucha suerte de tenerlo el se llamaba Butch. El segundo era un chico de cabello amarillo con ojos azul oscuro traía una camisa color azul manga larga con rayas negras aun con esa camisa se podían ver sus brazos musculosos, Miyako también tenia mucha suerte; Me saludaron con un abrazo que yo correspondí.**

**-Y.. Que tal ¿terminaste con el nerd?-pregunto Butch sonriendo divertido.**

**-No pero….. Lo are un idiota que no me valora no vale la pena-respondí muy feliz.**

**-¡Que bien! Momo-dijo Boomer sonriéndome- ya empezara la carrera mejor vámonos Brick nunca llego-dijo con fastidio.**

**-Idiota ¿otra vez se retraso?-pregunto Kaoru.**

**-No pero dijo que iría por unos tragos-contesto Butch encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-¿Quien es Brick?-pregunte curiosa por no saber quien era el.**

**-Brick es nuestro hermano mayor-contesto Bommer con fastidio.**

**-Ya veo-dije cortante-pensé que eran solo ustedes dos.**

**-Nop tenemos, somos tres jeje-dijo Butch un tanto divertido.**

**-Ah…. Ok –dije –mejor vallan para que no se atrasen yo iré a verlos desde allá –señale el lugar.**

**-Esta bien Momoko-dijo Miyako- nosotras iremos con los chicos.**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos y habla con chicos no lo olvides aquí hay guapos-dijo Kaoru sonriendo , haciendo que Bucth se ponga celoso. **

**-¡Hey! Ósea ¿que ves a otros chicos!?-escuche que el oji-verde grito, me rei mucho eran una pareja perfecta; Camine hasta donde dije que estaría veía perfectamente cuando los chicos se subían alas motocicletas junto con las chicas estaba un poco aburrida yo sola ahí, pero sentí que el mundo se paro cuando vi a ese chico…. Ese pelirrojo que estaba en su motocicleta apoyado sobre ella con una sonrisa seductora y sus ojo.. parecían cafés pero no los distinga bien, aparto la mirada cuando el me vio me sonroje levemente, vi de reojo que el sonrió aun viéndome me sonroje aun mas, ¿porque el causaba eso en mi?, me levante para ir por un refresco cuando siento que alguien toma mi muñeca volteo para verlo y veo sus ojos. Me congele al ver esos ojos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holis! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien jejejej e aquí mi capitulo de mi MINI historia de los rojos xD jajajaj pfsss perdonen si la canción no es de su agrado pero gracias a ella me inspire mucho :3 perdón si no les gusta :( no era mi intención :P en fin; Espero les haya gustado y. *fue interrumpida***

**KtaMiauXD (Miyako): ¡Oye! ME GUSTA MUCHO :) y perdonen si la canción no es de su agrado pero se inspiro mucho ¿verdad momo?**

**Yo:siiii! Me emocione porque se parecía un poco a mi relato en fin ¿les gusto?**

**:D **

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	3. Persecucion y un Beso

**Nos leemos abajo**

**¡****Disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo mire detalladamente, me equivoque no era guapo era Muy guapo y tampoco tenia los ojos café eran rojos ROJOS como la sangre tan penetrantes y lindos parecen dos rubís, me sonrió.**

**-¿Ves algo que te guste?-pregunto al saber que no lo dejaba de ver, me sonroje.**

**-No-respondí con una sonrisa victoriosa, quería ver hasta donde llegaba.**

**-Que mal-susurro tomando me de la cintura- podrías ver mas de cerca si lo deseas-susurro con un tono muy sensual, sentía que me derretía.**

**-D- de acuerdo- sonrojada me aparto traía linda ropa que consistía en unos jeans negros rotos una camisa manga larga roja con destellos negros y una gorra de lado contrario se veía muy bien y una cadena con unas alas negras, se parecía ala mía, se veía tan ¡sexy! Diablos que estoy diciendo ni siquiera lo conozco.**

**-¿Y ahora?-pregunto nuevamente.-¿vez algo que te guste?-pregunto con una sonrisa atractiva en su rostro.**

**-SI, tu cadena es linda-veo como su cara cambia totalmente quise reprimir una carcajada.**

**-Vaya, esta bien- sonríe de nuevo-Me llamo Brick , Brick Him.-extiende la mano.**

**-Tu eres hermano mayor de Boomer y Butch ¿verdad?-pregunte ya sabia de donde había sacado lo bello su****hermano mayo era un Dios griego.**

**-Si desgraciada mente soy hermano de la nena de Boomer y el viejo de Bucth.-dijo con fastido esta vez no pude reprimir la carcajada-¿como se conocen?-pregunta curioso.**

**-Sus novias son mis amigas- me sonrió- bien.. adiós Brick un placer.-finalice para irme.**

**-¡Espera!- me toma de la cintura, es que solo ese lugar tiene ala vista- que dices si después de la carrera ¿te llevo a tu casa?-pregunta en mi oído con un tono pervertido.**

**-Si claro, porque no llevar a un desconocido a mi casa alas dos de la mañana para que me viole o algo peor-respondo con sarcasmo.**

**-No… solo dije llevarte a tu casa-me lambio la punta de la oreja.-pero violarte no seria mala idea-susurra con un tono muy sensual, me sonroje levemente.**

**-Idiota ¡quiétate!- muy sonrojada lo aparto de mi.**

**-Tu lo sugeriste rosadita-sonrie victorioso****.**

**-¿Rosadita?-pregunto por mi apodo.-**

**-SI casi todo que traes rosa.-**

**-idiota, mejor me voy.-volteo para irme con una sonrisa.**

**-Entonces te gustaría estar en la carrera-pregunta alcanzándome.**

**-¿Como Miyako y Kaoru?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados.**

**-Claro irías atrás de mi lindura-responde viéndome con perversión.**

**-Esta bien..-acepte- pero…..- fui interrumpida**

**-Ahí estas idiota vamos la carrera ya va a empezar.-dijo Boomer-veo que ya conociste a Brick e Momoko, ¿que te parece?-**

**-Si , es un idiota- solté una carcajada.**

**-¡HEY!-dijo ofendido- aun estoy aquí y para tu información nena Momoko participara en la carrera.**

**-¡ENSERIO!?-pregunto Boomer muy sorprendido.**

**-SI, Y después voy a su casa- sonrió de lado me sonroje.**

**-Claro que ¡no!-contesto muy sonrojada.**

**-Linda pero si tu lo dijiste.-dijo viéndome.**

**-Ya basta mejor vamos si-dijo Boomer con fastidio.**

**-Esta bien- dijimos al uniso-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya estaba en la motocicleta con Brick, el hablaba con amigos de pronto una chica de pelo blanco y ojos gris se le acerca.**

**-Brick ¿me llevas a mi?-pregunto.**

**-No hoy voy con Ella-me señalo.- Momoko.**

**-OH..- me miro con odio, le devolví la misma****a mirada- Bien adiós – se fue.**

**-Muy bien Momoko entonces, ¿voy a tu casa verdad?-susurro en mi oído.**

**-Tal vez Bricky- sonreí.**

**-¿Bricky?- pregunto por su nuevo apodo- esto solo te lo dejo pasar a ti-susurro de nuevo mordiendo mi **

**oreja.**

**-Ouch, oye eso duele- dije sobándome la oreja.**

**-Hay Momoko ¿que quieres que te muerda?-pregunto viendo mis labios.**

**-Nos acabamos de conocer y ya ¡me quieres besar!- pregunte fingiendo sorpresa.**

**-Ves yo no te quería besar y tu eres la que dices, eres una pervertida- contesto con asombro fingido.**

**-¡AHG!, ¡ya deja de molestar!- dije un poco ofendida.**

**-Esta bien.. pero- fue interrumpido.**

**(imagínense las sirenas de los policías)**

**-Mierda la policía –grito Boomer**

**-¡VAMONOS!- grito un chico todos salieron corriendo Brick me tomo de la mano y me miro preguntando con sus ojos si quería yo solo asentí preocupada por mis amigas.**

**-Tranquila Kao Y Miya estarán bien- subiendo ala moto, seguido por mi.**

**-Esta bien-respondo mas tranquila.**

**-¡Hey Alto ahí!- Dijo un policía, Brick no hizo caso y encendio la moto.**

**-¡Tapa la matricula!-me grito mientras nos íbamos yo obedeci y la tape un policía nos tomo una foto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya era muy tarde, la policía nos había seguido pero los perdimos, sentía mucho frio, Brick se detuvo en una calle vacia y se bajo yo no entendía que pasaba se quito la chaqueta que traia no me di cuenta de cuando se la puso y me la puso a mi.**

**-Ten, esta muy elado-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.**

**-Gracias –respodi poniéndomela- pero y ¿tu?-pregunte preocupada.**

**-Tranquila ya me e acostumbrado.-se apollo en la moto.- ¿que horas son?-pregunto curioso.**

**-Las dos de la mañana –conteste mirando mi celular.**

**-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-pregunta parándose.**

**-No, aun no quiero. Vamos a un lugar cualquiera-sonreí.**

**-Donde quieres ir-su rostro muestra una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos echan una chispa.**

**-No lo se pero no quiero llegar a esta hora- me encogi de brazos.**

**-Bien vamos a dar un paseo-camina.**

**-¿A donde?-pregunte siguiéndolo.**

**-No lo se a cualquier lado-contesto viéndome- espera, mejor me siento aquí.-finalizo para sentarse en una roca.**

**-Esta bien- me siento a su par-cuentame de ti-dije asi como si nada.**

**-¿Que quieres saber?- pregunto aun con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Pues..-fui interrumpida por mi celular.**

**-hay dios tenia que ser esta mierda.-puse cara de asco al saber quien me llamaba.**

**-¿Quien es?- pregunto el pelirrojo muy curioso.**

**-Mi ex novio-respondi colgando el cel.**

**-¿Que le pasa?-viendome muy curioso.**

**-Yo no quiero tocar ese tema.-dije bajando la mirada.**

**-Esta bien, oye ya nos vamos esta roca me esta matando el trasero.-dijo divertido.**

**-De acuerdo princesa, llévame a mi casa- respondí parándome y corriendo hacia la moto de pronto ciento **

**que Brick me toma de la cintura y pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro.**

**-¿Que pasa?-pregunte poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas.**

**-Nada solo quería abrazarte, ¿algún problema Momo?-pregunta rosando sus labios con mi oreja.**

**-N-no-dije cuando procese lo que dije me sonroje.**

**-Ósea que te gusto-respondió con un tono sensual.**

**-¡NO!, mejor vámonos-dije muy sonrojada.**

**-Esta bien mi amor-me solto y se subió ala moto.**

**-¿Mi amor?-pregunte con tono divertido.**

**-Si o ¿como quieres que te diga rosadita?-encendio la moto.**

**-Olvídalo-me subí y nos fuimos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Llegando, a la residencial donde vivía me acompaño y subimos los elevadores , no quería decirle que me dejara quería que se quedara conmigo. Llegamos a mi puerta abri y le dije que pasara.**

**-Linda casa Momo-se volteo y me sonrio sentándose en el sillón.**

**-Gracias- fui donde el y me sente al par el extendió su brazo y me abrazo.**

**-¿Sigue en pie lo de la violación?-susurro sonriéndome.**

**-Idiota solo bromeaba-dije muy sonrojada.**

**-Ya tranquila igual yo-aun abrazándome.**

**-Si, como sea…. ¿Te vas?-pregunte viénd****olo alos ojos esos ojos tan bellos.**

**-¿Ya quieres que me valla?-pregunto con un tono fingido de triteza.**

**-Solo pregunto son las 3:00 am valla es tarde.**

**-Lo se ¿quieres hacer algo?-pregunto acercando su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-No se..-por puro reflejo también me acerque a el me invadía la curiosidad de aque sabían sus labios. Termino con el espacio que quedaba uniéndonos en un beso timido pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado todo mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir su tibia lengua unirse con la mia, ni sabia hace cuanto me había subido a sus piernas me tomo de la cintura pegando mas su cuerpo al mio rompió el beso ahora bajando hasta mi cuello, se detuvo en mi oreja y la lambio.**

**-Es tiempo de irme-susurro con gran pesar.**

**-Lo se-apenas podía hablar por lo agitada que estaba.**

**-Nos vemos pronto- me bajo de sus piernas y se levanto.**

**-¿Cuando?- me sonroje al saber que había dicho.**

**-Ni me e ido y ¿ya quieres que me quede?-pregunto divertido.**

**-NO es solo que…- no sabia que decir.**

**-Tranquila, mañana nos veremos-me guiño el ojo.**

**-Espera tengo que abrirte la puerta.-me levante y fui abrir la puerta- ahora si adi- fui callada por un beso **

**corto.**

**-Ahora si adiós Mi rosadita-finalizo para besarme la mejilla e irse.**

**-Adios….-dije tocando mi mejilla, cerré la puerta aun procesando lo que había pasado me sonroje levemente y corrí a mi cuarto me tire aun pensando en lo que había pasado; sabia que esa madrugada no dormiría bien.**

**.  
.**

**.**

**Holas! :D diios que acabo de escribir xD jajaja espero le aya gustado ;) y si no es de su agrado no lo lean xD bien se podría decir que este cap es….-fui interrumpida.**

**Miyako: ¡Pervertido! Esta muy perver :3 aun asi me gusto xD**

**Yo: COMO siempre interrumpiéndome ^^" xD como sea gracias por leer lo continuare muy pronto XD **

**Miyako:jajajaja ok nos vemos :v no es broma los tomates ríndanse!**

**Yo:si! Asi se habla Miya xD**

**¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
